Bage/Attacks
Attacks *'You Want Some?!' - This attack is simply a series of punches to the stomach causing your insides to get damaged. Bage first yells: You Want Some?! And then runs up to his opponent, and gives them, punches, and kicks in the stomach. *'Ki Blast' - A simple ball of energy to throw at Bage's opponents. This is a natural attack for all Saiyans. *'Explosive Wave' - Bage bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. *'Full Power Energy Wave!' - Bage starts by charging an energy sphere in his hand. Then, he draw his hand forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'I AM RAGING WITH POWER!' - This attack is mostly a power up for ki. It is something like the Kaio-ken. If you do it more than four times, it could strain your body. *'Kamehameha' - The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to Bage's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (the hands must be very close or touching). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, Bage utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he charges and releases the attack. *'Super Kamehameha' - Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. For example, when Bage charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. *'Galick Gun' - This attack was taught to Bage by Vegeta's descendant, Vegeta Jr. This attack is the same. But, the color changed to green. (In Bage's case) name *'Super Galick Gun' - To perform the Super Galick Gun, the user places his hands up to his side and forms energy between his hands. Then, he fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Continuous Super Galick Gun' - First, Bage holds his hands back as if he were about to use the Super Galick Gun. Then, he forms a purpleish-green aura as he fires many whitish-blue energy spheres in a very rapid rate at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Continuous Super Galick Gun Full Power Energy Wave!' - First, Bage holds his hands back as if he were about to use the Super Galick Gun. Then, he forms a purpleish-green aura as he fires many whitish-blue energy spheres in a very rapid rate at the opponent, and then, he adds in a Full Power Energy Wave while throwing the Continuous Super Galick Gun. *'Acid Attack!' - This attack is much like the Mouth Energy Wave. But, it's green, and made of acid. Bage takes a few moments to prepare the attack. After he gets all the acid he needs, it comes out from his mouth. This attack has some side effects. Such as, blurriness, dizziness, and in severe cases, death. Bage learned this attack when he was a teen. He can also use this attack in any Super Saiyan form. *'Giant Attack' - First, Bage kicks the opponent up into the air. Then, he punches them and kicks them back down again. *'Fusion Dance' - To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must create a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. In the series, the result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. If one character performs the dance wrong, then it will result in an obese or a skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. *'Tail Attack' - Bage uses his tail to whack anybody who gets in his way. He often uses this attack on his weak opponents. *'Power Ball' - By combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, a sphere of condensed Blutz Waves is created. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon (or similar planetary body) is not present. However, using the technique is apparently very tiring, so even Saiyans that can use it prefer to transform using a planetary body. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - Bage leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he yells out: SCATTER! And charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Leviathan Dodger' - A knockdown attack by use of the Afterimage Technique. Bage rushes forward through his opponent appearing to be nothing more than an image, from above he surprises his opponent with a swift kick sending them down into the ground. The blast radius all depends on the uses of any of his Saiyan Transformations. *'Lab Rat Repeater!' - A energy attack similar the Continuous Energy Bullets but with a slight change. Bage puts his hand behind his back in the form of a finger then yells: DRAW! After this he quickly taps his thumb as a series of fast but semi-powerful energy shots that fly out from his index finger. *'Full Power Lab Rat Repeater!' - If done in his highest transformation, the energy shots can vaporize an opponent. If he charges one powerful shot it can also vaporize his opponent and destroy a single country. *'Ball of Fear' - First, Bage charges an energy sphere in his right hand. Then, he brings his arm to his right side and finally, he moves his arm forward and launches the energy sphere at his opponent. The attack fills Bage's opponent with fear, and hallucinations that his opponent would fear to see. *'Star Gazer' - Bage learned this attack by Geyser in a private training session. Bage places one hand into the air, and begins to form a large energy ball that will implode rather than explode when it meets its target, resulting in a gigantic shock wave capable of turning sand to glass instantaneously. *'Bomber DX' - Bage holds his hand out and charges a fierce pulsating green energy sphere in his hand. When it is ready, he reels back and tosses a large, pure green energy sphere at the opponent that creates an enormous explosion on contact. Category:Attacks Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques